Good Morning Warrior-Landia!
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Have you ever wondered what some of the Warriors really think even if they don't say it in the books? Read to find out!
1. Episode 1: Dovewing

**I do not own Warriors.**

**I've been really bored with my writing so I decided to get away from Dovewing and her kits and blah blah blah, badgers, blah blah blah, falling cats, blah blah blah, Bumblestripe drama. Why am I so focused on her? My first chapter will be with her but you're gonna like her change. I hope.**

Welcome To Good Morning Warrior-Landia! I'm your host, cinderheart4life, and with us today is Dovewing! Good Morning Dovewing!

**Yah, What's Up?**

I hope you notice that you're a diva.

**I'm a DIVA!? I am SO calling my lawyer!**

Calm down.

**Fine. But you gotta pay for my medicine Cat bills. Jayfeather is so pricey!**

Okay. Who do you think is the prettiest cat in all the clans?

**ME! DUH!**

How is your Relationship working out with Bumblestripe?

**Ah, well, I usually don't tell anyone this, but I got a crush on Lionblaze.**

Really?

**Yeah. So what? It's a free country!**

Okay then. Why are you so important?

**Because, I can hear like everything. Like, right now I can hear Bramblestar yelling at Berrynose.**

If you had kits, what would you name them?

**Dovekit, Wingkit, Dovewingkit...**

Okay... Do you know Mistystar?

**Yeah! Once I talked to her at a clan meeting. It was something about a flood, or a 's the difference?**

Which one cat do you hate the most?

**Cinderheart. Oh My Gosh, that she-cat is so dramatic. She's all like, 'Oh My gosh, I can't be with Lionblaze because he's so special, but I was like, reborn, so I'm special!' I wish she would have just gone with the first part of what she said, the 'I can't be with Lionblaze!' part. **

Did you ever have a full fledged conversation with Tigerstar?

**YEAH! Once when we were fighing I told him I was tired so we took a little waterbreak. Then he talked to me about stuff like how his early life was and that Yellowfang's father saved him from being killed and stuff like that.**

Are you friends with Berrynose?

**Starclan No! Once he stole my diary. It had personal stuff in there.**

You have a diary?

**Yeah it has skulls and fires and motorcycles on it.**

Do you like music?

**Why would I NOT? Pittbull is the best! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!**

If you had five wishes, what would they be?

**1. For Berrynose to fall into a deep pitt and die.**

**2. For Pittbull to play concerts for me.**

** 3. Cinderheart to G.A.L: Get A Life.**

** 4. Lionblaze to all of a sudden dump Cinderheart and crush her dreams so he could be with ME!**

**5. To have every cat worship me.**

Can I call you Lovey Dovey?

**What's wrong with you?**

Bingo Wing?

**I can't even look at you.**

Fan Dove?

**WHAT?**

Dovey?

**Whatever. You're annoying me. Must I remind you I have claws and I know how to use them?**

Okay, you don't have to be so pushy. Okay, so Dovey, what's your favorite thing to do?

**Planning Berrynose's _mysterious _death.**

Okay... Well, anyway, that's all the time we have today!

**GOODBYE! I Just want to say a few things. I hate you Berrynose, Cinderheart, you're a pest, and Goodnight Chicago! DON'T STOP THE PARTY!**

Bye! We'll see you next time on Good Morning Warrior-Landia!

**Okay, I hope you liked it. This is my first shot at one of these stories and I hope I did okay. I will be starting a new chapter soon! Do you want to have one on Bluestar, Tigerstar or both? Please answer!**


	2. Episode 2: Graystripe

**I do not own Warriors.**

**This is Episode 2 of Good Morning Warrior-Landia! My next chapter will be on Tigerstar or Bluestar (or I'll do both). I hope you're liking my stories so far!**

Welcome to Good Morning Warrior-Landia! I'm your host, cinderheart4life, and with us today is Graystripe!

**Hi Everyone!**

So, Graystripe, what is your favorite thing to do?

**Tease Firestar.**

Why?

**Every once in a while he looks at my picture of Silverstream that I hide underground. Then he takes it and hides somewhere I can't find it.**

So, you've had tough love, having you're first AGAINST THE RULES mate bleed to death (it's karma) and now you're with Millie. Do you have something to add?

**Yes, I do. I love Stormfur more than Bumblestripe. Stormfur is my favorite son because he like, went on more adventures while Bumblestripe just sat at camp all day staring at Dovewing. Yah know?**

Okay. But you didn't answer my question.

**Can I trust you?**

Sure, I guess.

**I love Millie more than Silverstream! (not!)**

Okay...

**Next Question!**

Which cat is the cat you hate the most?

**Brambleclaw.**

Why?

**He gets a whole chunk of the books focused on him. I only have three small manga books on me. It's UNFAIR!**

So you're an attention obsessed cat now?

**NO! I never said that! Next question...**

Who is the prettiest cat alive?

**SILVERSTREAM!**

I said alive.

**Then me, I guess.**

Do you read any books?

**First, why are you even asking me that, cats don't read and second, yes I read the twilight saga. TEAM JACOB!**

Okay... I'll try to pretend that's normal. If you could do anything against the Warrior code and you had from sunset to pitch black darkness, what would you do?

**I would probably destroy Brambleclaw and then I would go over to Shadowclan and catch a frog and eat it.**

Wouldn't you do something else?

**Nope, not really.**

Do you like music?

**YES! I love Beyonce's songs. She ROCKS!**

What did you think when you first saw Silverstream?

**I thought 'Wow, there's actually a prettier cat than me?'**

What did you think when you first saw Millie?

**I thought 'Hey Short Stuff.' I didn't say it aloud because that would be rude.**

How did you feel when Cinderpaw let Silverstream die?

**I felt like I was going to strangle her. She's supposed to save lives. I don't care about the stinking kits, I care about the dying_ cat_!**

If you could re-do anything you ever did, what would you re-do?

**Instead of attacking that twoleg so the other cats could save the caught cats, I would have just stayed in camp and sent Brambleclaw instead of me. Muah-Ha-Ha-Ha!**

If you could choose to switch lives with any cat, who would it be?

**Firestar. I'd like to see how he'd react to being the sidekick. Also, as an added bonus, I'd fall in love with Sandstorm. Talk about sweet!**

Okay...

**CONTINUE!**

What is your favorite quote from a movie?

**My favorite is 'It's better out than in, I always say.' -Shrek.**

I can't beleive you're referring to burps on a talk show! You know that tons of cats are watching this right now?

**Well, THAT would have been nice to know!**

Sorry, I thought you knew from all the huge camera's all around us!

**I'm a cat, not a scientist!**

WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SCIENTISTS?!

**A _LOT, _IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT! WHY ARE WE YELLING?**

I DON"T KNOW!

**GIVE ME ANOTHER QUESTION!**

Okay, this is the last question oof the day. What is your favorite memory?

**Finding out I was going to be on this show.**

Aww, that's so sweet. You wanted to hang out with me?

**Starclan No! I heard from Dovewing that in the buffet room there were burritos.**

I am deeply offended. Anyway, that's all the time we have today!

**I want to say one thing before we go. BURRITOS, HERE I COME!**

Bye! We'll see you next time on Good Morning Warrior-Landia!

**Hey, it's cinderheart4life here again. I hope you liked this episode! Soon we'll figure out a few things: Who is Bluestar's true love, Why did Tigerstar ever turn bad, and many more interesting things! BYE!**


End file.
